Oportunidad
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Era curioso, sin duda, el ver a Kasamatsu Yukio de esa manera. Sobre todo para Kise, tal vez esta fuera una oportunidad única. Shonen Ai.


_**Disclamer:**_ Kuroko no Basuke (Basket) no es de mi propiedad, sino del autor/mangaka: Tadatoshi Fujimaki. (Al cual muchas personas_-en especial las fujoshis, como yo-_le estamos agradecidas). Lo único de mi real pertenencia es la trama del fic.

**_N/A:_ **Se que a esta edad (no crean que la revelare), no debería estar pidiendo paciencia o compasión por ser mi primer fic del fandom, aún así la pido, porque si bien he leído el manga y visto el anime, es la primera vez que me animo a escribir sobre la serie. Por ende, pido reviews y comentarios del tipo constructivos.

_**Advertencias**_: Shonen Ai. Errores ortográficos. OOC (¿?)-Siempre debe ponerse, porque no sabes si caerás en el o no.

_**Summary: **_Era curioso, sin duda, el ver a Kasamatsu Yukio de esa manera. Sobre todo para Kise, tal vez esta fuera una oportunidad única. Shonen Ai.

* * *

**O**portunidad

Lo primero que hace Kise, es mirarlo, fijamente; mientras deja de beber de su botella de agua.

Kasamatsu esta dormido, sentado en una banca, con la espalda apoyada en una de las paredes del vestuario del gimnasio. Lo cual, es curioso.

Kise jamás le había visto así. Cansado, tranquilo, sin el característico ceño fruncido, y por sobre todas las cosas…vulnerable.

Kise parpadeo, la palabra sonaba demasiado… ¿Demasiado qué? ¿Inapropiada?

No, no era eso. Tal vez la palabra era la justa, y al serlo pero siendo utilizada con respecto a la persona que era el capitán de Kaijo, fuera tal vez, lo que se sentía fuera de lugar.

Kise volvió a verlo. La respiración era normal, los labios estaban ligeramente entreabiertos, y las gotas de sudor que debieron deslizarse sobre la piel de su superior a la hora de la práctica diaria, estaban empapando el uniforme.

El rubio recordó como su senpai había dicho que se retiraría temprano, así que, adelantándose a los demás, salió de la cancha del gimnasio, para dirigirse a los vestuarios. Pero al parecer, estaba tan agotado que, sin darse cuenta, cayó dormido. Sentado en la banca.

Dejando su botella de agua-ahora vacía-se acerco hasta donde estaba el moreno, poniéndose de cuclillas, para de ese modo contemplar el rostro del número cuatro del equipo.

Se veía tan tranquilo, pensó Kise con una sonrisa, por lo regular Kasamatsu siempre estaba tensó, iracundo en ocasiones, pero tanto Kise como el resto del equipo sabían que se debía de vez en cuando (en realidad, muchas veces) a sus comportamientos vergonzosos o infantiles (Claro, Kasamatsu los había calificado de ese modo). Por ello verlo dormitar como un niño pequeño, sin preocupaciones, le alegró un poco.

Al menos así fue hasta que cierto detalle captó su atención.

Sus pestañas.

Kise de hecho nunca había tenido oportunidad, tiempo, energías o siquiera suerte para ver detenidamente las facciones del capitán. Por lo cual, jamás había reparado en que las pestañas de este eran algo largas, pero cortas, tal vez de una longitud media. Negras, delgadas y de cierta forma…hermosas.

Muy bien ¿De dónde rayos había salido tal pensamiento?, se cuestiono negando con la cabeza, tratando de apartar lo formulado por sus mente segundos antes. Él era un chico, senpai era un chico. Y los chicos no encontraban lindas las pestañas de otro.

Sin embargo, al volver a fijar sus ojos ámbar, en el rostro de Kasamatsu, se dijo que de hecho eran demasiado hermosas como para negar lo obvio. La forma en que estas estaban tan juntas, una de las otras, enmarcando los ojos de forma suave, pero a su vez fuerte, marcando aún más la dureza del mentón, y la… ¡Ya basta! ¡Sus pensamientos estaban tomando un camino equivocado!

Apartándose unos centímetros, inspiró aire ¿Qué le pasaba?. Si, admitía que de hecho el ver al capitán dormido, era una de las pocas oportunidades que tal vez podría gozar (ya que era dudoso que volviese a ocurrir), pero tampoco era para que se fijara tan minuciosamente en cada detalle de la cara de aquel que, en reiteradas ocasiones (casi semanalmente), terminaba dándole una patada, rodillazo, zape o golpe en algún lado del cuerpo (casi siempre la espalda).

Tal vez lo mejor sería despertarlo.

—Senpai…—llamó suavemente Kise, aún de cuclillas, picando con uno de sus dedos la cara del otro muchacho. La verdad es que quería gritar y asustarle, para hacerle una simple broma. Pero Kise Ryota podía ser despreocupado y pícaro, pero no suicida. Y si lo hacía, él otro era capaz de matarle o en última instancia colgarle de la terraza del instituto y no asegurar la cuerda. —Vamos senpai—volvió a llamarle, esta vez elevando un poco la voz, y picando con más insistencia su dedo contra la mejilla izquierda. Kasamatsu se removió un poco, pareciendo que despertaría, pero no fue así, sino que ladeo la cabeza y esta bajo un poco.

Y sus labios rozaron el dedo de Kise.

Kise se quedó quieto, sin saber porque estaba conteniendo la respiración. La yema de su dedo rozaba parcialmente, de forma superficial mejor dicho, el labio inferior del otro chico. E inexplicablemente, Kise quería sentir su dedo deslizarse entre los labios de Kasamatsu. Por ello, antes de que siquiera se diera cuenta, poso el pulgar en lugar del índice, paseándolo por todo el labio inferior, acariciando con suavidad el superior.

Si se sentía bien al tacto de sus dedos… ¿Cómo sería con…?

Y antes de que la pregunta se formulase en su mente, mucho antes de que la reflexión de los pros y contras de lo que hizo viniesen a él, solo siguió su impulso y ya.

Beso sus labios.

No muy fuerte, de lo contrario despertaría, pero cepillo sus labios contra los de Kasamatsu. Eran suaves como la seda, y pequeños (y aunque lo matasen, como los de una chica), pero el saber que eran los labios de un hombre, más concretamente de Kasamatsu Yukio, algo dentro de Kise floreció. No sabía qué con exactitud.

Pero fue algo.

Cerrando los parpados, se permitió mantener el contacto de su boca contra la del otro. Memorizando como se sentía el rose, la presión ligera, precavida que él mantenía para no sacar al segundo hombre dentro del cuarto, del mundo en el cual Morfeo le había confinado.

—Un poco más—susurró para sí mismo, apartándose ligeramente, en un intento de frenar los latidos de su corazón, que en esos momentos parecía una especie de tambor que no paraba de sonar. —Solo…un momento más—pidió a nadie en particular.

Quería besarlo de nuevo.

Acercando su rostro de nuevo al de Kasamatsu nuevamente, sintió como su nariz rozaba la de él, como su respiración se fundía con la suya, tan inmutable.

Sin embargo, el destino siempre juega en contra.

— ¿Kise…?—preguntó algo adormilado Kasamatsu, despertándose de repente.

Ante la mención de su nombre. Kise dio un respingo, que al instante le permitió erguirse, más sin embargo, termino tropezando con sus propios pies, cayendo de culo en el frio suelo del cuarto.

—Ah…senpai—soltó, con varias gotas de sudor resbalándole por la sien. Era obvio que estaba nervioso.

— ¿Qué pasa?—exigió saber el de ojos azules, entrecerrando la mirada.

Kise se tomó al menos dos segundos antes de responder-mejor dicho antes de encontrar una respuesta convincente-.

—Nada. Solo que se quedó dormido— le informó. No era del todo mentira. De hecho era la verdad.

Los ojos de Kasamatsu reflejaron cierto terror.

— ¡Mierda!—soltó, incorporándose de la banca. Apretó los labios. —Mi madre me matara, debía llegar temprano hoy. —se quejó. Aún así, suspiro con resignación, al examinar la hora en el reloj que pendía de un clavo en la pared. —Bueno, ya no importa.

Kise asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, como dándole la razón. Vio como el capitán tomaba sus cosas, para luego, desaparecer tras la puerta, luego de darle una escueta despedida rápida.

Kise se quedo en el suelo, sentado. Llevándose inmediatamente las manos a la cara, que estaba más roja que una remolacha.

—Esto no puede ser posible…—torció los labios, mientras en su mente trataba de calmarse, las mejillas le ardían demasiado, toda la cara le ardía. —Quiero otro beso. —confesó con algo de vergüenza.

* * *

No sé si merece review. Pero espero que les gustase el leerlo.

**PD:** Amo a Kise/Kasamatsu.

De hecho mi TOP 5 es el siguiente.

1-Kise/Kasamatsu

2-Takao/Midorima (para mi, aunque lo duden, a Mido lo veo suke...)

3-Mitobe/Koganei (¿¡Qué pasa que nadie les da amor?! ¡Si son adorables!)

4-Murasakibara/Himuro

5-Miyaji/Hayama (Pixv y el manga tienen la culpa w)

Y bueno, tal vez un día, si las malditas musas quieren, escriba de esas parings. -W-


End file.
